Come Back, Kagome!
by The Celtics
Summary: Why did Inuyasha told Kagome to get lost and how will he deal with his emotions when Kagome is in love with Kouga? Find out inside! My first story! R&R, please
1. Chapter 1

**Come Back, Kagome!**

**Kagome's Rage**

It was the day the group finally had their final battle with Naraku. Naraku had stolen most of the jewel shards from their last battle, so now he has more power and made a stronger force field. Kikyou had been poisoned by Naraku's traps, which meant she couldn't move. Though she was dead already, her ashes and her souls that she had collected were supporting her body were leaving and she was slowly melting. Onigumo's heart was destroyed, so Naraku could kill Kikyou. Luckily, Inuyasha and his gang had come on time. Inuyasha and the rest couldn't reach Kikyou because there were too many demons.

"Kikyou!" He shouted, then thought,'Damn with all these demons, I wont be able to get to her on time!' A thought occurred to him. 'Wait! Kagome can shoot her sacred arrow at Naraku at this distance. There is still a chance!' The hanyou stopped slaying the demons and yelled at Kagome. "Kagome! Shoot Naraku! Now!"

Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyou and she had the talents of Kikyou's, but Kagome just stared back at Naraku. ' I know I can shoot Naraku down, but doesn't Inuyasha knows that Naraku's new barrier will block it?' Kagome was blank in her head. 'But how can I shoot this far? Inuyasha wants Kikyou.' She shakes her head in frustration. ' No! I can't think like that! Kikyou is going to die, if I don't help her!'

"Will you shoot already, wench!" Inuyasha rudely shouted at Kagome. ' What the hell is she waiting for? Shoot at Naraku! She had done this before. What is she waiting for?' He killed another opposing demon. "Damn it, Kagome! Shoot already!"

'Okay Kagome, aim at Naraku.' She lowered her bow. ' But Naraku will block it. Come on Kagome, you can do it!' She raised her bow.

But before she could fire, Kikyou was deteriorating. " Kagome! Kikyou needs help, so fire the damn arrow already!" The hanyou now pleaded for Kagome's help!

'Okay Kagome, aim at his head.' She shoots her arrow, but only to be deflected by Naraku's barrier. By the time she tried again, it was too late! Kikyou body turned back to ashes and the souls were freed from her body. The rest of Kagome's soul that was stolen by Kikyou earlier on was returned back to her body.

Naraku laughed for what he saw. "Now I am free and I will no longer think of that miko's powers."

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha cried and growled. "Damn you bastard! Come here!" The hanyou used his wind scar, but it was too late. Naraku turned to a vapour and flew away with his enormous bees. 'Damn! Kagome, you idiot!' Inuyasha looked at Kagome in disbelief. Then his eyes rolled back, he had fainted.

The gang went back to Kaeda's hut to rest and to get over the lost of the priestess Kikyou. Shippou and Kiara were sleeping near Miroku. Sango went to a tree to wax her hiraikotsu, while Miroku was watching her nearby. " Sango-sama is so beautiful. I wonder will she accept bearing my child."

Sango walked up to Miroku and a loud smack echoed through the village. Miroku moaned in pain. There was a red handprint on one his face, where Sango had slapped. "What was that for Sango-sama? My hands was by my side the whole time!" Whined the monk.

"It was not your hands, but your thoughts in your head that had irritated me." She sat down and looked away from Miroku.

'I must resist. But my hands are moving closer!' A hand was placed on Sango's rear end was groping her gently. The monk sighed in delight.

Sango's eyebrow twitched and she turned hot red. " Your hand!"

"What about my hand?" The monk hummed.

"Remove it!" Sango now had a pulse on her head, but the monk continued humming. Then a second smack was echoed again across the village. Now Miroku had a second hand print on the other side of his face. Shippou and Kiara woke up this time and both of them were startled.

Shippou turned to Kiara and relaxed. "What an idiot. I will never understand them. " Then they went back to sleep.

' Since the rest of my soul had returned back to me, then that means I am stronger now, right? Then next time maybe I can break Naraku's barrier.' The teen sighed in frustration.

Kagome was watching over Inuyasha. The hanyou was sleeping, while he was moving around in his sleep. "Huh? Kikyou? Kikyou, you are alive!" He hugged Kagome, thinking she was Kikyou.

"Inuyasha," mumbled Kagome. She was startled from his movement, but she was depressed because Inuyasha thought she was Kikyou. 'He is still thinking about Kikyou, even though she was dead. Wait! Kagome, you can't think like that! Kikyou is dead once again, and now you are jealous right after her death! ' She forced herself away from his strong embrace. She looked into his golden eyes. She sighed, she knew she had to tell him the truth even though she like his embrace. "Inuyasha, I'm not Kikyou."

Inuyasha's expression changed, realizing that Kikyou was now forever gone. 'Kikyou' He closed his eyes. 'I failed to protect you again. You were murder again by the same demon, the one who had killed you 50 years ago. I'm sorry for breaking my promise.' Then a thought occurred to his head. 'Why didn't Kagome fired earlier at Naraku? Maybe it would of help Kikyou at least. Why did she wait? Could it be that she was jealous of Kikyou still?" A low growl was created from his throat.

"Inuyasha?" The hanyou pushed her away and stood up.

"Murderer! You didn't kill Naraku because you were jealous of Kikyou. Wench! You wanted Kikyou dead, didn't you?" The hanyou hollered at her. Kagome was speechless. "How dare you! I never knew someone so low in my life, Kagome!"

Kagome couldn't do speak, but she just stared at him in shock. "Inuyasha" She could only whisper his name. The teenage girl then lowered her hair and started to cry. This time the hanyou didn't look nervous from her emotion, but just snorted.

"Keh! That won't work on me Kagome! I got over it. I was weak to fall for your dirty tricks." Inuyasha shouted at her and turned his back from the weeping girl. "Wench!"

Kagome was shaking her head. She was also sad that Kikyou was dead, but she didn't understand why he would blame her for Kikyou's death. "Inuyasha, you take that back!" The teen stood up and walked to Inuyasha. "I did no dirty tricks on you or Kikyou! Yes, I admit that I was always jealous of Kikyou!" The hanyou faced her and snorted. "But I would never send Kikyou to her death!"

"So what? You couldn't protect Kikyou, when I told you to help her out!" The Inuyasha stared at her. "You filthy pathetic human! Don't you touch me girl! You stupid…"

The hanyou was cut off by a loud smack. The rest of the group finally join in the hut, to find out what was the racket. When they arrived, they could only watch. Kagome was panting. "I am no wench, Inuyasha! Without my help, we won't be able to get so far in our hunt for the jewel fragments!"

Inuyasha was shocked that Kagome had dared to slap him. "Kagome go away and never come back!"

The girl paused. "But…"

"I said go away!" He stared at her. "Get lost Kagome! You're not part of this group anymore!" He yelled at her.

"Fine! I think I will leave and not just because you said so. But because I cannot stand how a hanyou, like you would still love a dead miko, who died and tried to kill you as well! Oh ya! If I am a filthy human, then that makes you one too because you are only half human! So that makes you pathetic and filthy too then!" The furious teen stormed out of the hut and went to the Inuyasha forest.

"Inuyasha, I think you should go after her." Sango pointed out that they can't continue the search if Kagome wasn't there to assist.

"Hey! We don't always need her help. We can do okay without her help!" He turned away from the others.

'That's what he always says whenever Kagome go storming off. He is bluffing again.' Sango sighed again, while Miroku smiled.

'I never knew Kagome-sama could hit that hard. Oh I love it, when young women hits hard.' The perverted monk smiled and hummed again.

"What made you all smiling and happy?"

"Oh nothing Sango-sama!" The monk replied sheepishly.

'It better not be me again. Pervert!' The demon-exterminator shook her head. "So Inuyasha, where will we go to look for the other jewel fragments?"

"Uh…I didn't decide yet." The hanyou stuttered.

"So you don't know, is that what you mean?" The monk butted in the conservation.

"I uh…I know where to go, I'm just thinking if it's the right place, so we don't get lost!" The hanyou stuttered again.

"Baka!" Sango snorted.

* * *

My first story! Please Review! Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2

Come back Kagome

Chapter 2

A Mistake

The sun was setting, as the day was coming to the end and night was approaching soon. A silver head hanyou was sitting cross-legged on a branch of the god tree. Cursing under his breath, that may even scar anyone, who hears him, a little demon was spying the hanyou.

'Damn, what have I done! I'll never live this threw. I can't believe I threw my temper at Kagome like that. Sure I yelled at her many times before this, but I never yell, "get lost" at her.' Inuyasha let out a sigh and closed his eyes, 'I wonder if Kagome would even come back after the aftermath.' His features seemed to relax, as he drifted to small nap.

"Inuyasha!" A whisper was created from a girl below.

The hanyou opened his eyes, as he heard a familiar voice. Some hope was found in his soft amber eyes for the first time after the fight. "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered her name and looked down at the face he mourned for. Kagome's eyes were puffy from crying and tear marks on her smooth and soft cheeks. Inuyasha jumped down and embraced the crying girl. "Kagome, I'm sor…" the hanyou stopped his speech, when he noticed a fluffy tail on the girl's butt, (Twitch) "SHIPPO!" The hanyou smacked the girl's head and the body of the girl turned to smoke, as Shippo whined from the pain on his head, creating a fairly large bump on his head.

"What was that for?" the fox demon cried in pain.

"Well maybe if you weren't so stupid, you would figure it out, right?" the shadow of the hanyou loomed over the sobbing demon, "just what do you think you're doing acting like Kagome? If you think you want me to go to her time and bring her back you're wrong! Anyways her scent isn't at the well, so she didn't go back to her time."

"So you were thinking of Kagome!" the tiny demon shouted out.

"I was not!" the stubborn hanyou yelled back, "I was surprise to see you, that's all!"

"Then, why were you so sad yesterday, ever since Kagome stormed off from the hut?" Shippo jumped on Inuyasha shoulder to look at him directly on the face, since Inuyasha was looking away from Shippo.

"I was ummm…." The hanyou stuttered as he couldn't make up any excuses anymore and he knew the annoying youkai was right, but he could never admit that to Shippo. Then, that means he lost to a wimpy youkai.

"HAH! So I was right all along!" the proud demon grin as he knew he won against Inuyasha. "Figures, Inuyasha always loses his temper on Kagome, and sending Kagome to her world or somewhere else, then Inuyasha will have to fetch her back, again." The youkai muttered as he closed his eyes and was nodding his head, unbeknown to him that a hanyou was watching him"

(BOOM! CROUNCH!) "AHHHH! WAIT T'LL I TELL KAGOME, WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" the proud youkai was now crying, yet again. There was a second bump on his head, which seems to be larger than the first bump. While a foot that belong to Inuyasha, was pinning Shippo's head on the ground.

" Do you think I can't hear you, stupid!" Inuyasha looked like a bulldog and ready to rip apart the fox youkai. If you look at him, you might think Inuyasha is releasing steam from his head. " I'm not going after Kagome, if you're trying to give me that look again. So, I guess you won't be able to tell Kagome, can you?" Inuyasha sneered at the shocked tiny demon.

"But you need Kagome! How will we find those shards? Kagome is the only one who can sense the Shikon shards and you know that too already, stupid!" The little youkai snapped back, while imitating Inuyasha voice, when he called Shippo stupid.

"HEH! We don't need her help! Anyways, it will benefit us as a group, without her nagging along and screaming every time, when a youkai is after her, we can work faster, and we will find more shards!" he knew he was lying again, how pathetic.

"BAKA! You know that isn't true! If we didn't need her help, then we would have been searching for the shards already instead of just walking and resting in this village! Besides, I think Miroku is getting too comfortable with all those village girls." Shippo narrowed his eyes at the village, where the lecher was probably reading palms from the village girls, while trying to take advantage of their rears. For once in this argument, Inuyasha was quiet with regret in his hard amber eyes. "Also, if you say you know what you are doing, then why were you moping all night when Kagome left?" Shippo ask again in a serious tone, (CRUNCH) "will you stop stomping on my head!"

"Maybe if you learn, when to shut up, then maybe I won't stomp on your head that often!" Inuyasha snapped at the poor fox youkai.

(CLING) 'Huh? So Sango and Miroku were spying on me, huh.' A low grunt was heard from the hanyou, "Stop spying on me, you bastards!"

"Inuyasha, I don't think you should call us bastards, since you are one too." Sango replied back coldly.

"She is right, Inuyasha. If you blame Kagome of Kikyou's death, shouldn't you blame yourself too? After all, we all failed to protect Kikyou so you can stop being so stubborn and stop blame every thing at Kagome only!" Miroku closed his eyes as he reasoned with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped cursing and stared at Miroku. The fact hurt him so deeply because it was his fault. Kagome was just trying to help, but it wasn't her problem that she couldn't go threw the barrier. Sango had been injured too because her hirackcous was deflected from the barrier and slammed into her, knocking her down. Miroku was poisoned from Naraku insects, when he tried to protect Sango from the demons. Of course, they were all healed, thanks to Kaede.

"When Kikyou gave up her life to protect us, shouldn't we repay her sacrifice? Besides Inuyasha she didn't just protect you, you know? She protected all of us, like a true miko," Miroku spoke the truth in a serious tone.

"In other words, Inuyasha, we will fight, and kill Naraku for what he had done to Kikyou. It's no longer your duty to repay her. It's all of us. Last time she was killed because of Naraku deceived you and Kikyou. But now we in turn repay back because of us, she sacrifice herself to weaken Naraku. Don't be an idiot!" Sango turned her eyes to the ground to hide her tears. She blinked away her tears and turned her head at Inuyasha, "don't be a fool. You think that we don't know how it feels, when you lose someone special, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned his head and was shocked from Sango's anger. "I lost my whole village and my family, except for Kohacku! Whom Naraku has manipulated and he can still kill my brother just by removing the shard from his back! Miroku is cursed for life from his kazanna because of Naraku cursed his ancestors, unless Naraku is dead! He witnessed his own father being sucked into his own cursed hand! Shippo is an orphan and he is lucky that he survived from his encounters from the demons that splayed his parents!" Sango roared at Inuyasha as she took a step forward to him. She jabbed a finger to his well-toned chest. "So you can start searching for Kagome and get the facts to your head that Kikyou isn't here anymore! I wish Kagome told you this earlier, but no! She was too kind and held her tongue, but I'm not like that, so you better control yourself because when dawn breaks, we are going to look for Kagome, you got that!" She took a step back and walked back to the village.

"Inuyasha, we better get Kagome back soon because it won't be fair for Kikyou to die two times again by the same hanyou." The monk responded to Inuyasha hurt expression.

"MIROKU! LEAVE INUYASHA ALONE, HE NEEDS TO DIGEST THE TRUTH ABOUT KIKYOU AND KAGOME!" Sango yelled back to Miroku from the Inuyasha forest. Miroku left as followed Sango. "YOU TOO, SHIPPO!" She hollered again. Shippo reluctantly dragged along and follow Sango's voice.

'Sango must have been hurt because I never saw her so angry before. The death of Kikyou must reflect back to her villager's and her family's death. Although I don't blame her.' Miroku stared at Sango as she walked stiffly back to the village.

Inuyasha turned his head and stared back to the ground. 'I'm sorry. How did I affect to so many people. I thought Sango was going to smack me, as if I was a lecher like Miroku.' Inuyasha sighed as he jumped back to the same branch moments ago, when he was about to have a nap, 'but the thing is, I'm scared if Kagome won't come back to me, after my actions to her.' He sighed again. "I'm sorry, Kagome." He mumbled and for the first time after the fight he went to sleep.


End file.
